1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game apparatus in which an incomplete illustration on the front panel is completed by properly propelling an illustrated projectile, such as an illustrated disc, into a proper location in a projectile receiving station. Propelling a projectile into the wrong area of the projectile receiving station will incorrectly, and possibly humorously, fill in the incompleted portion of an illustration on the front panel of the apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Games are available which propel an object such as a disc into a predetermined area or space such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,828. Such games do not require the completion of an illustration and therefore do not require that each projectile have only one proper home position in the projectile receiving station. Further, such games do not require a particular at-rest rotational disc position of the projectile in the home station to properly complete an illustration, as is a feature of the invention disclosed herein. In accordance with the present invention, the amount of propelling force applied to a given projectile not only controls the distance that projectile is propelled but also, to some degree, controls the rotational movement of the projectile. The higher the speed of rotation of the moving projectile, the less likely is it that the projectile will come to rest in the projectile receiving station in a proper, upright position to correctly complete an illustration on the front panel of the apparatus.